cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpectraMando/Spectra Ghost Phantom/Cipher Nine
Introduction This is my fanmade story about the adventures of my former CWA character, Spectra Phantom7, as Cipher Nine durring the Second Great Galactic War. Before Spectra was a True Mandalorian durring the Clone Wars, he worked as a Cipher Agent durring the Old Republic. ''Early Life (3,670 BBY-3,646 BBY) Spectra Ghost Phantom or ''Spect'ik''a in Mando'a , was a male Force-sensitive Zenolian Mandalorian warrior born on Hutt space, on the planet Makeb, on Talaos City, durring a war between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. He was the son of Rex Hawk Phantom and Risha Ghost Phantom, he also had an older brother named Aldannek, who became a Smuggler, they never knew each other, as Aldannek left when Spectra as 5 years old. He was part of the Phantom Family, a family of Zenolians who did great things for the Galaxy. Spectra was raised by his father and his mother. Both is father and his mother wanted him to be a Bounty Hunter and they wanted him to be in the Great Hunt, Spectra didn't want his parents option. When he turned 10 years old, his parents started training him to be the best bounty hunter ever, but Spectra wanted to be in Imperial Inteligence. When he was 14, he was ready to face his trial, his father took him to a misterious cave, they got inside the cave and saw a Gundark Stalker in chains, this beast was capture by Spectra's father on Dromund Kaas, Rex told Spectra, that the Gundark was his first trial, he grabbed his blaster pistol and fought the Gundark, a few minutes later, he was finished, he then took a tooth from the Gundark's mouth as a trophy, they later returned home. At age 24 he was ready for his final test, killing a Makrin Creeper with all of Spectra's skills, it was a tought fight but Spectra defeated the beast. After that he was ready to start his bounty hunter career, but he had other plans, when he was 22, Spectra had applied to join Imperial Intelligence. His parents were sad to hear this, but that was his son's wish. He soon left for Dromund Kaas. While Spectra became an Imperial Agent, while Risha and Rex were getting ready to join the Great Hunt in a few years later. Phantom Family Symbol.png|Phantom Family symbol RexPhantom.png|Rex Hawk Phantom RishaPhantom.png|Risha Ghost Phantom Aldannek, Cowboy.jpg|Aldannek Phantom, Spectra's unknown older brother Imperial Agent Life (3,646 BBY-?) Imperial Agent Training (3,646 BBY-3,643 BBY) In 3,646 BBY, when Spectra was 24, he recieved a call from Keeper saying he was in the academy, Spectra finaly got his dream, he said goodbye to his family and came to Kaas City, on Dromund Kaas for his training. Spectra trained for three years, then in 3,643 BBY, he was ready for his first mission. First Operation (3,643 BBY) Mission on Nal Hutta Spectra's first major operation was on Nal Hutta, dispatched by Keeper to convince Suudaa Nem'ro to end his neutrality and officially support the Empire. During the mission on Hutta, Spectra earned the notice of Darth Jadus, a member of the Dark Council who oversaw Imperial Intelligence. Taking the alias of the Red Blade, a notorious pirate, Spectra entered Nem'ro's inner circle by first gaining the trust of Karrels Javis, one of Nem'ro's lieutenants, and seeking to restore his favor in Nem'ro's eyes over that of his Twi'lek rival, Toth'lazhen. However, Keeper revealed that Javis' sons - out running cargo in Imperial space - have gotten into conflict with a Sith, resulting one of them dying and the other severely crippled, forcing Spectra to eliminate Javis as he would reject the Empire for the injuries of his children. Offering services to Toth'lazhen, Spectra implicated Nem'ro's chief rival, Fa'athra, in Javis' murder and planted information that linked Fa'athra to the Galactic Republic, forcing Nem'ro to align with the Empire. While preparing to leave for Vaiken Spacedock, Spectra encountered the real Red Blade, and was forced to kill him when the Blade threatened to reveal the deception to Nem'ro. Saving Kaas City After the mission on Hutta, Spectra was recalled to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas to meet with Keeper and Watcher Two, who would be Spectra's liaison officer for the next several missions. Spectra also met with Lord Jadus in his chambers at the Imperial Citadel. Spectra was called upon to deal with a dissident movement partly linked to the slave uprising on Dromund Kaas, ending with a mission into the Dark Temple to stop saboteurs from destroying Kaas City by overloading its power grid from beneath the Temple. For successfully preventing this disaster, Spectra received a promotion to Cipher Agent, and would now be known as Cipher Nine. He also got a ship called the Crafter. Before he could get his new mission he was called to Concordia where he met HK-35, Spectra and HK bacame a team. The Hunt for Eagle After defeating the saboteurs on Dromund Kaas, word came that Darth Jadus had been assassinated, along with thousands of dignitaries, Sith and slaves, in the destruction of the Imperial dreadnought ''Dominator during a tour of Imperial space. Immediately afterwards, a message was transmitted throughout the entire Empire by a terrorist leader known only as "The Eagle", a former Imperial starfighter pilot and veteran of the Great Galactic War. The Eagle claimed responsibility for the destruction of the Dominator, and claimed to have allies on countless worlds. Seeking to investigate further, Keeper instructed Spectra to hunt down and destroy the Eagle's major terrorist allies and financial backers. Before the mission began, Spectra was first called to the Sith Academy on Korriban to meet with Darth Zhorrid, Jadus' daughter, apprentice and successor, before Spectra proceeded on the hunt for the Eagle. Balmorra The first mission was to Balmorra, in the midst of a bloody civil war. Spectra's target was "Gray Star", an ally of the Eagle who was aligned with the Balmorran Resistance. Sanju Pyne, an Imperial infiltrator in the Resistance, aided the effort, leading to the death of the Gray Star. Nar Shaddaa On Nar Shaddaa, retired agent "Watcher X" assisted in destroying a chemical factory used by the Eagle to produce "Cyclone", a powerful stimulant used to boost his soldiers' strength. Watcher X, being held in the Shadow Town prison, used the power disruption of the factory's destruction to escape his confinement. After destroying the factory on Nar Shaddaa and preparing to leave, Spectra's communication with Watcher Two was interrupted by Darth Zhorrid, who instructed Spectra to return to Nar Shaddaa to locate Vyord Yanol, the last person believed to have seen Darth Jadus alive. Panicking as Spectra demanded information, Yanol pulled a blaster. Despite Zhorrid's desire for his live capture, Spectra killed Yanol, earning a ranting condemnation (including being slapped across the face) by Zhorrid upon the Agent's return to Dromund Kaas Tatooine Returning to the hunt, Watcher Two showed an intercepted transmission from the Eagle describing "Eradicators", techno-organic satellite weapons capable of destruction on a massive scale, and his threat to use them against the Empire. The trail thus led to Tatooine and the "Ghost Cell", a near-mythical group of assassins that provided training to the Eagle's terror network. Aided by Mia Hawkins, Spectra put down the Ghost Cell and slew its leader, known only as "the Old Man". Alderaan Finally, the trail led to Alderaan, also in the midst of civil war. The target was a former nobleman named Denri Ayl, who acted as a mediator between the various houses of Alderaan. Meeting up with Diplomatic Service emissary Vector Hyllus, who had become a Killik Joiner during his time on Alderaan, Spectra went to the House of Cortess, allies of the Empire-backed House of Thul. Despite initial hostility, Spectra gained an audience with the Cortess leaders, Baron Peyar and Baroness Chay. With Hyllus' aid, Spectra entered the stronghold of the House of Alde to confirm that Ayl was the financial backer of the Eagle's terror network, and then tracked Ayl himself to the House of Rist. Searching through Ayl's logs after killing him, however, Spectra discovered that Ayl's efforts to gain the services of the Rists, renowned as a family of professional assassins, had been initiated by Baroness Chay herself. The Cortess estate was equipped with enough shielding and weaponry to hold off an attacking army or a Killik swarm, forcing Spectra to find another way in. With the aid of Hyllus and his Killik nest, Spectra infiltrated the Cortess estate's power generator hidden in the Glarus Valley and used Killik larvae to destroy the generators before assaulting the estate itself. Entering the throne room, Baron Peyar surrendered, and the Baroness was slain by Captain Perovius, head of the Cortess House Guard. Though the actual traitor was dead, Spectra condemned the remainder of the House to death, leaving the Cortess estate to Hyllus' Killiks to form a new hive. Eagle's Last Stand With the Eagle's support network destroyed, Watcher Two contacted Spectra with news that the Eagle himself had been located, at the "Eagle's Nest" on Hutta. Entering the base and fighting through the Eagle's troops, Spectra confronted the terrorist leader, who revealed that his patron was in fact someone within the Empire itself. The Eagle's computer only had half of the command codes to the Eradicators; the other was in the hands of his Sith patron. If the full code was not transmitted within a certain period, the Eradicators would go ballistic and attack at random, rather than at the designated targets. With all the information needed, Spectra killed the Eagle and returned to Dromund Kaas. The Eradicator Crisis Keeper then dispatched both Spectra and Watcher Two to the Artus system, an uninhabited system within Imperial space, where a Harrower-class dreadnought orbiting Artus Five was believed to be holding the second half of the codes to the Eradicators, Spectra called HK-35 for this mission. They boarded the dreadnought manned only by crazed Imperial soldiers and droids, and discovered that it was projecting a jamming signal that would prevent them from calling for reinforcements; while Watcher Two guided Spectra and HK using a communicator implant, Spectra and HK would head to the bridge and use the full command codes to deactivate the Eradicators en masse. Upon reaching the dreadnought's bridge, Spectra and HK were surprised to encounter a very much alive Darth Jadus, flanked by two cybernetically-enhanced dark guardians. Speaking in his cold, mechanical monotone, Jadus revealed that he had faked his death as part of a plan to purge the Empire of its "corrupt" elements, particularly the Dark Council, and usher in a new era of terror, with the Eradicators as his secret weapon to destroy his rivals. He invited Spectra to join him as his chief agent in this new order. While Jadus outlined his plan, Watcher Two secretly spoke over the comm implant; in order to keep Jadus' focus, Spectra would have to activate the Eradicators, thus resulting in thousands of deaths, before Jadus could be stopped. After activating the Eradicators, Spectra quickly deactivated the jamming signal and sabotaged the ship's shields and hyperdrive, rendering it unable to escape. Watcher Two was able to call for reinforcements, including three members of the Dark Council, leaving Spectra and HK to deal with Jadus himself. Despite the fact that Jadus' powers of the Force were second only to that of the Emperor himself, Spectra and HK were able to withstand Jadus' fury while diverting necessary power for Watcher Two to encase Jadus in a ray shield, to hold him long enough for the reinforcements to arrive. Eventually, Jadus was forced to submit, and would be turned over to the Dark Council. The matter of the Eradicators led to a massive shakeup in the Imperial government, and several officials - including the Minister of Intelligence - would be removed. Keeper was named the new Minister of Intelligence, answerable directly to the Dark Council; in his place, Watcher Two became the new Keeper. Becoming a Double Agent After the threat of Jadus's Eradicators had passed, Spectra's next mission was to infiltrate the Republic's Strategic Information Service , and neutralize their spymaster, Ardun Kothe. Under the guise of defection, Spectra approached Kothe but was swiftly subverted when Kothe spoke a code word, "onomatophobia", that activated a hidden conditioning program. Kothe and his team then used Spectra to gather various items for an unknown purpose, while HK-35 secretly searched for a way to break free of Spectra's programming. Taris The first mission was on Taris, to hunt down renegade Zabrak Jedi Knight Ki Sazen, who had assumed control of a Nikto cult; Ki Sazen had obtained an Ultrawave Transmitter, a technology developed by renegade Republic scientist Nasan Godera which could control the rakghouls of Taris. Throughout the mission, Spectra kept hearing a familiar voice, taunting the Agent about the loss of free will. Aftermath After defeating Ki Sazen on Taris and obtaining the transmitter, Spectra suffered a mental breakdown and saw the origin of the voice: Watcher X, the "retired" operative from Nar Shaddaa, who manifested himself in Spectra's mind using the holo-disguise implants he had surgically placed in Spectra's spine. Watcher X reminded Spectra that brainwashing of this type was an Imperial tactic, not a Republic one - which meant that Imperial Intelligence had betrayed Spectra to the Republic. Secretly entering the archives in Imperial Intelligence HQ back on Dromund Kaas, Spectra discovered that the brainwashing had indeed been ordered by Intelligence. According to the former Keeper, now Minister of Intelligence, while the Dark Council acknowledged Spectra's skill, he had directly opposed a Sith Lord, which was unacceptable to them. To spare him from execution, the former Keeper was forced to approve a brainwashing program, known as the Castellan restraints, on Spectra. Presented with the correct code word, he would have no choice but to comply with the order. Quesh Watcher X revealed that the IX serum that had been used to condition Spectra could be used again to reset and then shut down the conditioning. The chemicals required for it could be found on the poisonous world of Quesh, and Spectra was able to secure a ready supply of the required chemical, dimalium-6. Hoth However, the serum would take time to make and circulate through the Agent's system, and so the Agent had to continue the charade by travelling to the icy world of Hoth, where Kothe was searching for a Special Forces shuttle known as the Starbreeze, located inside the crashed Republic battleship Star of Coruscant. But an Imperial admiral, Layek Davos, sought the wreck for himself and ordered his men to attack Nine when the Agent arrived at their expedition launch point. Nine was forced to accept the aid of the Chiss Expansionary Defense Force - as Chiss, natives of an ice world themselves, were better suited for work on Hoth - to battle the admiral and obtain the Starbreeze. Stopping Kothe Spectra and HK-35 eventually learned that Kothe was after the Shadow Arsenal, an armament of undetectable nuclear missiles developed during the end of the previous war; the Starbreeze had carried the missiles' arming codes. Kothe meant to use them as a nuclear deterrent to prevent further war, and eventually found the arsenal in an old base on Quesh. Upon infiltrating the base, Kothe gave Spectra one last order to open the base hangars for the arsenal's extraction. Shortly after, the chemicals took effect and Spectra's brainwashing program reset. Watcher X then gave Spectra final directives to stop Ardun Kothe, whereupon the program would shut itself down for good. Spectra Phantom and HK-35 confronted Kothe, who revealed himself to be a former Jedi. At the end of the battle, Spectra trapped Kothe behind a force field and activated the turrets killing the him. Before HK could claim the Arsenal for the Empire, however, Spectra and HK-35 were interrupted by SIS agent, Hunter, who revealed himself to work for a third party. He then called down a strike towards the base, with Spectra and HK narrowly escaping the explosion. After these events, Imperial Intelligence would be greatly occupied with figuring out the identity of this third party, who had managed to fool the Republic's late spymaster so easily. The Affair of the Star Cabal Belsavis On Belsavis, Spectra and HK-35 eventually uncovered the unknown group to be the Star Cabal, conspiracy that originally desired to keep Sith/Jedi wars from igniting, now out for personal power. In tracking the Star Cabal, the conspirators leaked Spectra's identity to those who had an axe to grind with him, eventually using their influence to dissolve Imperial Intelligence. All agents were shuffled to serve under military officials and Sith Lords. Spectra, in particular, was put under the command of Lord Razer and given the rank of Lieutenant in the Imperial Army. Meeting Scorpio During the Cold War, the Sith Empire invaded Belsavis and Spectra and HK-35 were dispatched to the prison world as part of the Spectra's objective in tracking down the Star Cabal. Spectra and HK, disguised themselves as criminals who recruited several prisoners to enter into Megasecurity Ward 23. However, the group were opposed by the Scorpio Sanctions that attempted to eliminate Spectra and HK-35. Spectra ultimately released a virus that overloaded the Scorpio Sanctions systems that forced the droid to disengage from the computers whereupon she attempted to kill Spectra but was defeated. The defeated droid remained deactivated until the founders of the Star Cabal suggested to Spectra to recruit Scorpio to aid in unraveling the secrets of the ancient conspiracy. With their aid, they managed to program control blocks into Scorpio to prevent her from doing harm to him. Once reactivated, Scorpio quickly learned that she was unable to attack Spectra and thus decided to accompany them on their mission. Despite this being the case, the droid warned that her programming would eventually break free from the restrictions and eventually the she would terminate him. In the mean time, however, Scorpio was content to observe and learn in order to further evolve her programming. Thus, she provided whatever data she had on the Star Cabal to Imperial Intelligence. HK-35 saw in Scorpio his "love", they soon "married". Corellia Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio were transferred to Corellia by order of the Minister of Intelligence, where a significant battle was being waged by the Empire and Republic. Suspecting that there may be a link to the Star Cabal's machinations there, Spectra decided to play along. Following Razer's orders, he, HK and Scorpio assisted with paintings targets for bombing runs. In between painting targets, Spectra started receives a distorted transmission. Eventually managing to clear up the transmission, a hologram of a masked figure was projected. The figure instructed Spectra, HK and Scorpio to infiltrate a Republic base and gain their records. Deciding to follow the figure's instructions, they soon discovered a message from Supreme Commander Rans announcing the impending arrival of Republic reinforcements. After reporting back to Razer's command center and waiting until everyone left the room, Spectra set up communications with the unknown figure. The figure is revealed to be Keeper, who has been brought out of her coma to assist Spectra. She instructs them to seek out Moff Alvon Zamar and obtain his report on Imperial forces on Corellia before the Star Cabal intercepts and doctors it. After obtaining the data and transmitting it to Keeper, she determines that the Empire doesn't have the sufficient numbers to repel the Republic reinforcements. She then passed a message from Razer, whose base is under attack. Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio returned to Razer's base, where a Jedi had broken in and killed the Sith Lord, before he himself is killed by the Imperials. As Razer's troops leave to be reassigned to other Dark Lords, Spectra contacts Keeper, who explains that the conspirators are arranging for Jedi and Sith to clash with one another. She had tracked conspirator resources to an airship above Coronet City, defended by mercenaries formerly belonging to Eidolon Security. She instructed them to board the airship and get captured, feed the Star Cabal false information under torture, fooling them into thinking that their plan is unhinged. Boarding the Ship Boarding the airship, Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio walk through the various wealthy guests, all celebrating in hedonism as their planet burns. They eventually spot a hologram of Hunter and walks up to it. Hunter reveals that this party is to keep Corellia's wealthy distracted from doing anything constructed. He then explains the conspiracy's grand plan: using information control, they'd trick both Empire and Republic into annihilating each other, destroying both Jedi and Sith, allowing "ordinary" people to rule once more. Spectra dismissed his plan as delusions of grandeur, before being subdued with coma gas. Spectra, HK and Scorpio were held out for an unknown period of torture for the contents of Zamar's report, successfully feeding the false information before killing the interrogators and escaping the airship. Unfortunately, the Star Cabal was watching their movements, so Keeper cames up with a plan to fake Spectra's death. Though it won't fool Hunter for long, it would be all the time they need. As they were setting up in the Military History Museum, Harson Nild of SIS Core World Operations reached out to them, offering them a chance to surrender, with the promise to be eventually be returned to Imperial space. They refused his offer as the museum came crashing down, though they escaped, the Star Cabal successfully fooled. Journey to the Tenebrous They journeyed to Intelligence flagship Tenebrous, where the Minister of Intelligence had gathered the remains of Imperial Intelligence to strike at the Star Cabal. Thanks to Spectra's mission on Corellia, the conspirators have finally slipped up and Keeper has traced their transmission to a station in the Null Zone. The Minister ordered Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio to kill all the conspirators aboard the station and obtain their secrets so they can scour the galaxy for what's left of their membership. The Star Chamber Spectra, HK-35 and Scorpio, then infiltrated Star Cabal's headquarters, killing its entire inner circle, before facing Hunter at the Black Codex data center, where all the conspiracy's secrets were being kept. After wounding Hunter, "he" revealed himself to be a woman: Hunter:Hunter and Spectra...they're the tough ones. They play the game right. Spectra:You were the best enemy I could ask. Spectra immediately kissed Hunter and she, not acceptig medical help, died: HK-35:So this is love. Scorpio:It's sweet. Hunter:Goodbye love. Don't ever let them stop you. The Black Codex After Hunter's death, Spectra took the Black Codex and two Sith appeared. Spectra then tricked the Sith, the Dark Council had sent to retrieve the Black Codex by giving them an encrypted holocommunicator. Spectra, HK and Scorpio then returned to the Tenebrous and used the Black Codex to delete all files regarding them. Spectra then became an invisible ally to the Empire while eliminating the remnants of the Star Cabal. 'Battle of the Foundry (3,642 BBY)' Before Spectra could go to Quesh, Darth Malgus, commander of the Imperial Expeditionary Fleet, contacted Spectra about a very special mission, he had the privileged to work with, Lord Kalling, a Sith Warrior and the Grand Champion of the Great Hunt and revealed to them the existence of an ancient space station known as the Foundry, a relic of an ancient civilization, and of a powerful Jedi Master who commanded it. 'Prelude' Malgus explained to Spectra and the others, that the Jedi Master had been imprisoned by the Sith Emperor at a secret prison base in the Maelstrom for three hundred years, kept in an unaging stasis by ancient technology and Sith sorcery. But then a Republic strike team sent by Jedi Admiral Oteg managed to locate the prison, the team killed its warden, Grand Moff Rycus Kilran, and freed the Jedi from the Maelstrom prison. After briefly returning to the Republic, the Jedi Master set out for the Foundry - a secret he had managed to keep from the Emperor during their long psychic bond - and began to use it in the service of the Republic. Darth Malgus revealed to his Spectra and the others that the escape had in fact been intended, so that the Jedi could lead the Empire to the Foundry and use it as part of the coming war with the Republic. In order to claim the Foundry, Malgus and Moff Phennir, commanding the Harrower-class dreadnought, White Nova, planned to hijack a Republic transport ship bound for the Foundry, and use it to infiltrate the Foundry while Phennir led the fleet to engage the Foundry's defenses. They carried out the first mission, leading a sneak attack against the Republic transport ship Dorin's Sky and taking control of the bridge, slaying the elite Storm Squadron and executing Captain Yelto and her crew. With the Dorin's Sky in their hands, they could now lay in a course for the Foundry. Their task was two-fold: Secure the Foundry for Imperial occupation troops, and eliminate the Jedi Master. Arriving six hours off schedule as a result of the hijacking, the Dorin's Sky docked with the Foundry without incident. Rushing from the airlock, they engaged the Foundry's defense force of Jedi, Republic soldiers and battle droids. As they made their way through the station, they discovered that it appeared to be a massive droid factory, producing custom-built "extermination droids" for the Foundry's master. As they made their way through the outer defenses, they were contacted by the Jedi Master, who hoped to convince them to give up their weapons. But they denied and continued with the mission. 'Meeting HK-47' "I am HK-47, the master's most faithful ally. Once a mere assassin droid, it is now my burden and joy to command the Foundry's mechanical armies." ―HK-47 to the strike team Within the droid factory's main generator, they confronted the leader of the droid armies, an assassin droid who identified himself as HK-47, "the master's most faithful ally". HK-47 revealed that the extermination droids had been equipped with bioscanners capable of detecting Sith genetic material and killing any who had Sith ancestry, which would account for 97.8% of the population of the Empire. Activating his assassination protocols and summoning extermination units to attack them, HK-47 would eventually sustain serious damage and shut down. Crossing over the asteroid's shielded surface and entering the inner sanctum of the station, Spectra and the others came face to face with their quarry. 'Battle with Revan' The Jedi Master revealed himself to be Revan, a Jedi Knight from three centuries earlier who was corrupted by the Sith Emperor and led a Sith invasion of the Republic after the Mandalorian Wars. Redeemed by the Jedi, Revan returned to the Empire and confronted the Emperor on Dromund Kaas, but was defeated due to betrayal from within and imprisoned for the next three hundred years. During his long imprisonment, Revan and the Emperor influenced one another's minds; the Emperor seeking to make him Darth Revan again, and Revan convincing the Emperor that peace was in his best interest. After being freed from the Maelstrom, Revan returned to the Foundry to oversee what he believed would be the final downfall of the Sith and their Empire. He pleaded with them to see reason and abandon the Emperor, but they refused. Revan drew his lightsaber, Lord Kalling ignited his lighsaber and so did the Warrior, the Champion and Spectra took out their blasters and the duel began. Aftermath Revan proved a formidable opponent, skilled with his blade and with the powers of the Force, raining asteroids harvested by the Foundry and unleashing powerful bursts of Force lightning. But in the end, it was not enough to defeat the Empire's top agents, and Revan was defeated. Remarking that now he knew what his old friend Malak had thought when he defeated him three centuries earlier, Revan vanished in a burst of Force energy. Whether he had become one with the Force at last, or simply vanished to return again, was not clear. The duel ended with Revan eliminated as a threat to the Empire, and the four heroes of the Empire were praised and given high prestige and honor. Spectra, Lord Kalling, the Warrior and the Champion took the Foundry in to the hands of the Empire. 'Rise of the Green Lord (3,640 BBY)' After Spectra's last mission, one year ago, he and his companions, HK-35 and Scorpio, didn't have''' any new missions until Keeper contacted Spectra via his new ship's comm station, she told Spectra about a mission only he could do. The mission was to eliminate a Mirialan Crime Lord named Dick Greeno. Watcher Three then came and gave Spectra the crime lord's coordinates, Keeper then continued to explain that Dick was selling weapons to the Balmorran Resistance, Keeper and Watcher Three wished Spectra good luck. Spectra came to the ship's bridge and told HK and Scorpio about the mission, as soon as their briefing was done, Scorpio set course for Quesh. '''Know your Enemy A few minutes later, the Phantom Blade came out of hyperspace and landed on the mountain areas of Quesh, before they went to the spot, Spectra told Scorpio to find everything on Dick Greeno, she looked in the HoloNet for information until she found alot about Dick. Once a weak smuggler, Dick started gaining a great reputation as a crime lord, he soon became a respected crime lord, earning allies in the Black Sun, Hutt Cartel, Justicars' Brigade and other Criminal Organizations and Non-Criminal Organizations. The three took out of the ship's cargo hold, a Landspeeder and went to the location, they reached the fortress and HK-35 gave Spectra a pair of macrobinoculars, he then saw that the building had many security droids. They found the fortress's door and they activated their stealth and walked through the droids undetected until, an alarm rang and the team stopped moving, hiding among the enemies, a voice then started talking, it was the voice of a droid who was called 2V-R9, who told the security droids to attack the spot, where Spectra and the two droids were hiding, the security droids started moving to Spectra's position, and so they deactivated their stealth and attacked the droids.Spectra saw that they were outnumbered and so he used his new gadget, his long rage personal shield, called the Shield Dome, it protected both him and his two droid companions, protecting them from incoming enemy fire. Eliminating all the droids in range, 2V-R9 told Spectra, that his master and him, were going to escape Quesh in a shuttle, before leaving, 2V-R9, told them to watch out for the top soldiers of the Black Sun, Hutt Cartel and Justcars' Brigade. Two Humans and one Droid came out of a door, one was Husk Pak, Black Sun Sergeant, the second one was Keith Omnik, Justicar Commander and the last one was BH-8X, one of the best assassin droids of the Hutt Cartel. They took out their weapons and attacked the three heroes. HK-35, Scorpio and Spectra activated their shields and started shooting the three champions. Keith attacked HK-35, but HK was able to shoot him in the heart. Scorpio then grabbed a Thermal Detonator and tossed it at Husk, killing him while he ran. Spectra activated his stealth and walked undetected to MK-88 and impaled him with a vibroknife , BH-8X fell and was almost "dead". 'Fortress Meltdown' After they killed Husk and Keith, Scorpio asked BH-8X, where Dick Greeno's secret landing pad was, BH-8X expained that the shuttle would soon take off, if they wanted to get him, they needed to delay the flight, he told them the only way to delay the flight, was to destroy the Fortress's Core, the only way to access the Core was through the Droid Testing Grounds, located in the Fortress's Droid Factory, Spectra then told BH-8X if he was interesting in joining his crew, BH accepted and HK-35 started fixing him, while Spectra and Scorpio formed a plan. When BH-8X was fixed up, he became part of Spectra's Crew. The soon moved out to find the Core, when they found the Droid Factory, they were amazed by the number of droids being created, they looked down and found the Testing Grounds, they went down stairs and BH-8X pointed at the Core's Access Door, but then a droid interrupted them, he was called DOOM-33, he looked at Scorpio and shot her shoulder, she fell and HK-35 looked at DOOM-33 full of rage, Spectra told BH-8X to return to Phantom Blade with Scorpio, MK said he wanted to stay and fight, but HK-35, still in rage, yelled at him to return to the ship, he immediatly obeyed and Spectra gave BH-8X, the ship's location, he then left with a wounded Scorpio, leaving HK-35 and Spectra to fight DOOM-33, the two ran, trying to find cover, Spectra was able to find cover behind four canisters while HK-35 stayed in his spot. Spectra activated is personal cover shield device, HK-35 activated his shield generator. DOOM-33 was a strong opponent, but he was no match for Cipher Nine, taking too much damage, DOOM-33 was becoming weaker until he activated his back up power cell witch increased his fire power, Spectra and HK-35 were being overpowered, until Spectra saw five fuel canisters behind DOOM-33, Spectra told HK-35 to come to his side, Spectra then acivated his shield dome and told HK-35 to shoot one of the canisters, HK fired a charged shot at one canister, blowing half of the Droid Testing Grounds, they celebrated and HK-35 contacted the Phantom Blade, asking BH-8X if Scorpio was alright, BH said she was fine, HK then closed the channel. Spectra and HK-35 then moved to the Core's Access Door, they opened the door conecting to the Fortress's Access Loby, with had many doors and two elevators, but a squad of security droids came out of a door and they saw the two intruders, Spectra looked at them and he throwed an Ion Grenade at the four droids, incapacitating them, they ran to the Core's door and they entered it, but were surprised by CZ-9X, the Guardian of the Core, Spectra decided not to waste any time fighting CZ-9X, he ran to CZ-9X and he activated his pulse grenade , and CZ-9X fell in to the eletrical abyss and he was no more, HK-35 and Spectra planted the bombs in the Core. The two immediatly ran to the elevator, that was conected to the sectret landing pad, they entered the Turbolift and went up, then the two bombs exploded, destroying the lower level of the Fortress, both Dick Greeno and 2V-R9 felt the tremor, they knew something was wrong so he knew he had to leave, but the Fortress's Main Computer said their flight must wait. As soon as Spectra and HK-35 left the turbolift, they were confroted by Dick's wife, Hellen Greeno. 'The Lord's Last Gasp' HK-35 and Spectra were confroted by Hellen Greeno, Dick's wife. Hellen aimed her blaster at Spectra and HK, the two told her to lower her weapon, but she denied, HK-35 took out his Rifle and was about to shoot her, when Hellen told Spectra, she wanted a duel. Spectra accepted and the two looked at each other with their eyes semi-closed, HK-35 was going to say go. Both Hellen and Spectra had their hands on their blaster holsters, HK then counted to three, as soon as he said go, Spectra shot Hellen's leg, while her bullet passed Spectra's face, giving him a scar on his face, Spectra and HK-35 looked at Hellen who was in pain, she got up and left in pain, vowing one day, she would get revenge on Spectra. The two saw Hellen leaving and they soon returned to their mission, they found the landing pad and they entered it, they saw Dick Greeno trying to open the shuttle's door, but it was sealed, the two hid behind some boxes and observed Greeno, but 2V-R9 had control of the security cameras, he saw HK-35 and Spectra hiding behind the boxes, he immediatly throwed a gas grenade at the boxes and Spectra wasn't able to resist the gas, and he left the spot, giving away their position. Dick soon got his blaster out aiming it at Spectra's head, HK-35 saw his master in danger and he shot 2V-R9 down, Dick surprised by this unkown shot, took his eyes off Spectra for a few seconds, giving the chance for Spectra to take Dick's blaster and impaling him with a vibroknife, Dick fell, bleeding and in pain, Spectra told HK-35 to shoot Dick, after one of Dick's droids damaged Scorpio, HK accepted and shot the Green Lord down, thus ending his Great Empire. 'Clash with Havoc Squad' After they successfully eliminated Dick Greeno, HK-35 and Spectra contacted BH-8X aboard the Phantom Blade and gave them their location, two minutes later, the Phantom Blade arrived, Spectra and HK-35 got aboard the ship and they entered space, HK-35 then asked BH-8X, how Scorpio was, BH told them that she was fine, but she needed rest. Before they could jump to hyperspace, a starship came out of hyperspace, the team looked at the ship and saw that it was a Republic Ship, but it wasn't an ordinary cruiser, BH-8X tryed to escape but the Phantom Blade was caught by a tractor beam, the ship was identified as The Fist and it was a prototype Republic Cruiser. The team was inside The Fist and they got out and saw Republic Troopers aiming at them, Spectra told his companions to stay down, then a squad of troopers came, Spectra looked at their symbol and indetified them as Havoc Squad. Their commander asked Spectra for his name, Spectra said he was called Cipher Nine, Aric Jorgan immediatly asked Spectra what he was doing on Quesh, HK-35 told them they were sent to Quesh to eliminate Dick Greeno, the Green Lord, Elara Dorne said that Dick sent Havoc Squad a distress call, the squad was about to attack Spectra's Crew, when Spectra said a sentence: "Kill Time!". This sentence activated HK-35's assassination protocol, HK walked up to Jorgan and stabbed his leg with a vibroknife, Elara tryed to shoot HK-35, but the HK droid was fast, HK-35 kicked Elara and she fell, becoming unconscious, M1-4X charged his cannon, but was interrupted by a weak Ion Grenade, throwed by HK-35, HK-35 throwed a gas grenade at Tanno Vik and Yuun, immobilizing them, the commander was toughter to beat, but HK-35 jumped at him, making the commander fall, HK-35 throwed him at a wall, Spectra's crew immediatly got on board the Phantom Blade and escaped from the hands of Havoc Squad. 'Back in to Deep Space' As soon as they escaped The Fist, the crew went safe space and Spectra contacted Keeper, she was happy to see Spectra and the debriefing then started, Keeper saw they Spectra had a new companion, BH-8X, Spectra told her he invited BH to join, and he accepted, before Keeper left, Spectra told her about their fight with Havoc Squad, Keeper was surprised by this and she immediatly told Spectra to tell her everything. Keeper learned a lot about Spectra's fight with Havoc Squad, she told Spectra there was reward waiting for him at the Nexus Room Cantina, she said to Spectra that he should take a brake, she then closed the channel. Spectra then set course to Dromund Kaas, he landed on the spaceport and left to Kaas City, he entered the cantina and the Bartender called him and he guided Spectra to a room where a medical droid was waiting for someone and that someone was Spectra. The droid was called Meds and he was gift from Keeper, she knew Spectra needed a medical droid, Meds told Spectra, he was capable of taking care of organic and non organic beings. Spectra and his crew then left Dromund Kaas and in to deep space. 'Hellen's Revenge' Weeks after Spectra and his crew defeated Dick Greeno and his criminal empire, Spectra and his crew took Keeper's advise and they went on vacation. Spectra and his crew went to the Gold Beaches of Corellia, where they relaxed and enjoyed in one of the greatest natural wonders of the Core Worlds. But a week later, their vacation would soon end, as Spectra was contacted by a scientist who needed help, his name was Doctor Lokap, and he was a Geneticist who worked for the Sith Empire and the Czerka Corporation. Lokap was aboard the Experiment, ''a Gage-class Transport. The ''Experiment, was transporting bio weapons, creatures and other scientific things to Dromund Kaas, but the ship had been infiltrated by an unknown person, who was disguised as an engineer, the person was a woman, and she killed the whole crew by releasing all the beasts, giving them the experimental weapons aboard the ship. Lokap told Spectra, that he was able to hide in Project TH-8's room, where the most important thing aboard the ship was located. Doctor Lokap begged Spectra for help, he thought about it and accepted, Scorpio then received the Experiment's ''coordinates. They picked everything up and went to the location of the ''Experiment. 'Boarding the ''Experiment As soon as they left Corelia they set course to Athiss. Once they left hyperspace, they found the Experiment abandoned in space, they contacted the ship, but no one answered, they then landed on the hangar and saw the bodies of technicians, pilots and even scientists. Spectra ordered BH-8X to stay and guard the ship, Spectra then left with HK-35 and Scorpio, the three walked through the halls, full of dead bodies, Scorpio scanned the area, and she then found life forms in the captain's quarters, HK opened the door and the three saw a Gen'Dai with two Gormak armed with prototype Vibroswords. The three looked at Spectra and his companions, they were about to attack when a force field was activated and a familiar voice was heard. Spectra asked Doctor Lokap what kind of weapons did this ship bring, he told them, that they were studying both sentient and non-sentient species, HK-35 asked Lokap what happend to the Gen'Dai and the two Gormak, before the doctor could answer, his channel was blocked, Spectra immediatly told Scorpio to find out about these three beasts. Scorpio started recovering data, she found a file on sentient beasts and the three found out that the Gormaks had been enhanced by the Power Guard project, who had been recovered by an Imperial Spy, the Gen'Dai had been enhanced by a stimulant called, Power Stim, but Scorpio was then interrupted by the two Gormak and the Gen'Dai who got freed, luckily, HK-35 brought Vibroswords with him, the three picked the swords and fought them. They were very strong, but Spectra and his companions were able to kill one of the Gormak and the Gen'Dai, the last Gormak, defeated, ran away to the hangar, Spectra then told MK-88 to let the Gormak leave. Spectra told Scorpio to find Project TH- 8's Lab, she then found it and they went there. When they got to the location of Doctor Lokap they opened the door and found Lokap's skeleton, they also found a datapad next to the body, they activated it and saw the recording of Doctor Lokap beig devoured by a geneticallly enhaced mutant K'lor'slug, HK-35 looked for the K'lor'slug, until the little beast spit in HK-35's face, the creature was small, but it was very fast and strong, the K'lor'slug jumped to Spectra, but before he hit him, Scorpio shot the K'lor'slug down. Spectra then looked at the bacta tank , witch was empty, their rescue mission turned in to a recovering mission, Spectra sent Scorpio back to the Phantom Blade to hack the Experiment's security cameras, HK-35 and Spectra then went to find the unknown beast called Project TH-8. '''Hellen's Downfall After they found Lokap's body, HK and Spectra immediatly went to look for Project TH-8, with the guidance of Scorpio. While they walked with their weapons ready to stun Project TH-8, Scorpio told them information about TH-8. Project TH-8 was a Dashade who had been buried alive in a tomb on Tatooine, and in 3,643 BBY, he had been found by Doctor Lokap. HK told Spectra to split up, Spectra agreeded. Spectra had a feeling he knew the person behind this attack. Spectra then heard a voice coming from a room, he entered the room and was knocked out by the Dashade. Scorpio lost contact with him, and she immediatly warned HK-35. A few minutes later, Spectra woke up sitting in a chair with stun cuffs on and he looked at Hellen. Spectra told her, he knew she was behind this attack, Hellen hit him with her blaster, and she was about to shoot Spectra, when HK-35 and BH-8X blasted the door and shot Hellen's shoulder and leg, she fell down in pain, Spectra looked at her and he grabbed Shiny, his blaster, and he aimed at Hellen, she begged for her life, but Spectra was tired of dealing with her and so he shot her. BH-8X then found Project TH-8 who explained that the "witch" was controling him, Scorpio then told Spectra, that she found the ship's captain hidding inside a broken ship. Later, Spectra, BH-8X, HK-35, Scorpio and Meds, were on the bridge fixing the ship. One hour later the ship was ready to go to Dromund Kaas. Captain Lark thanked Spectra and his crew, he paid them and then Spectra's crew left the Experiment ''and back in to deep space. A Friend's Leaving While they were on deep space, BH-8X told Spectra he wanted to leave, Spectra tryed convicing him not to leave, but he failed. Spectra dropped BH-8X on Hutta. 'Helping Czerka' 'A New Companion After they completed their job aboard the ''Experiment and they dropped BH-8X on Hutta, Spectra was called by the Dark Council on Korriban. They got to Korriban and landed there, Spectra and Scorpio went to the Sith Academy. They entered the Academy and went to the Chamber, when he entered it, Darth Marr and Darth Nox called a female Sith , she was called Taima. Darth Marr then told Spectra to take Taima, as she needed more experience in battle, Spectra immediatly said yes and they left Korriban. On the Phantom Blade, Spectra presented Taima to HK-35, Meds and Scorpio. 'Trouble with the Regulators Coming soon! 'Personality and Skills' Spectra was an incredibly skilled warrior, demonstrating skills in combat and manipulation. He was also highly intelligent and adaptable, managing to outmanuever many enemies. He had a sence of justice and honor, never cheating in a battle. He was also a highly skilled pilot and possessed a keen sense of military strategy. Spectra spoke and comprehended a variety of languages, including, Basic, Mando'a, Binary, Huttese and others. Spectra used an extensive array of weapons, such as wrist rockets, flamethrowers, blaster pistols, explosive and electronic darts and many other weapons. Equipment Gear Spectra used state-of-the-art attire with high-grade armor mesh providing protection and ease-of-movement. Many of Spectra's outfits were augmented with advanced communication technology and attachments to facilitate interfacing with varied computer networks and security systems. He also used a variety of Sniper and Blaster Rifles. Spectra's first agent armor.jpg|Spectra's 1st Gear Set (Hutta-Taris) Spectra's second armor.jpg|Spectra's 2nd Gear Set (Taris-Hoth) Spectra's final gear set.jpg|Spectra's last Gear Set (Hoth-?) Spectra's Blaster Pistol.png|Spectra's Blaster Pistol, Shiny imperial-agent-weapons.png|Spectra used a variety of different Blaster Rifles and Sniper Rifles Companions HK-35 Scorpio BH-8X "The Impaler" Meds Taima HK-352.png|HK-35 Scorpio.png|Scorpio Taima.jpg|Taima Meds.png|Meds MK-88.png|BH-8X Vehicles The Crafter, Spectra's first ship. The Phantom Blade, Spectra's second ship. The Crafter.png|The Crafter, a Striker-G Corvette Ship The Phantom Blade2.png|The Phantom Blade, a X-70B Phantom-class Prototype ship 'Behind the Scenes' Spectra Phantom was a character on the Clone Wars Adventures Online Multiplayer Game. Now he became a fanon character. Please note all text in "Imperial Agent Life" (there are some changes that were made by me) section is from Wookiepedia - Cipher Nine. Please note all text in "Battle of the Foundry" sectoin is from Wookiepedia - Battle of the Foundry. Spectra's name on CWA was Spectra Phantom7. 'Music Theme' 'Funny Imperial Agent Stuff' Funny.jpg|COBRAAAAAAAAAAA! Rarity Imperial Agent.png|Rarity is an excelent Imperial Agent! ' ' Gallery of Photos Some pictures from my days on CWA: Image20130308-21-19-38.jpg|My new Rancor pet next to Kai and Elsa Fett Help!.png|Oh boy!!! Ault!Traitor!!!.JPG|Ault! Traitor!!! No Pizza!.JPG|What do you mean no Pizza!? Image20130324-23-18-16.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (first round) Image20130324-23-16-00.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (second round) Image20130324-23-10-11.jpg|Darth Maul vs Qui-Gon Jinn (last round) Image20130326-21-39-36.jpg|A Sith draining the life of a Gamorrean StarkillerCwa.png|It's Sith Stalker (Starkiller) Image20130328-22-12-08.jpg|Spectra dancing with a slave in Jabba's Palace Image20130328-23-08-53.jpg|Knocked out on Ryloth Image20130328-22-55-28.jpg|Is that a lightsaber?! O_O Image20130329-19-09-42.jpg|Visiting Tatooine with my apprentice Jumping over a Sarlaac.png|Spectra jumping over a Sarlaac Image20130329-19-02-01.jpg|Bow before the mighty Spectra Phantom! Image20130404-11-41-30.jpg|UNLIMITED POWER! O_O Image20130430-20-52-42.jpg|Spectra aims his blasters while on his speeder Image20130609-21-05-34.jpg|What the heck is wrong with that Rancor?! o_o Category:Blog posts Category:Zenolians Category:Male Characters Category:Force Sensitive Category:Mandalorian Category:Sith Empire Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Imperial Agent Category:Pilot Category:Spy Category:Sniper Category:Phantom Family Category:Married Characters